totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Action (my cast, my drama)
Written by Coltoon Poll How many people have been here? ≈ Overview A new year, a new season, new drama. This time, Total Drama has moved into an abandonated studio near from Toronto, Canada. As the last year, there will be two teams, the Killer Musicians and the Screaming Singers, and there will be eliminations too. But at the end, after eleven losers leave the place, only one survivor will be crowned as the winner. Characters Screaming Singers Killer Musicians Episode List Episode 1 We were finally arriving to the film set. One staff member had told us what to do, so we weren't so much nervous as we were at the airport. I was listening to my MP3, looking at the window. The bus that was carrying us was not fancy. It was the opposite of that. It was actually very ugly. Mike was sit next to me, I don't know him so much because I was eliminated too early last time, but he was cute. We talked about everything, we knows about my family, my high school, friends, even some secrets! And I do know a little about him. I also recognized those girls, Lindsay and Heather, from the last season. If I'm not wrong, they acted like noisy b*tches. Well, at least Heather did. Everybody was staring at them both, but it wasn't Lindsay's fault, was her friend's. Nobody had forgiven her for what she did, including me. Anyway, in front of them was Harold. He's like the typical nerd here. He didn't get many friends last year. And in his left was Brick. Brick joined the show after the merge. Mike told me that everybody was trying to vote him out, they thought it was unfair. To be honest, they didn't do it pretty well. Brick was the runner-up that time. Then there were DJ and Eva. They were seated together. That was very awkward. I thought they didn't have a good relationship after what happened the, well, you know, last time. DJ and Eva started dating after her elimination. Everything was perfect during the first two weeks, and then, she was eliminated. And when I say she, I refer to Courtney. In the instant I remembered her, I looked around to get sure she wasn't there. She wasn't. I stop breathing for a second, my heart was beating so fast. Just thinking about her gets me nervous. We arrived. The first one to get out of the bus was Anne Marie. Her ego was so big, she loved herself, literally. Behind her was Dawn. I like her. She's a little strange, but she's a good friend, and, according to what I've heard, she faught with the devil Heather. But not a nice fight, a catfight. That was smokin' according to LeShawna. Then it was my turn, then Heather's, who "accidentally" pushed me out while I was having my minute of fame. Then Eva, Lindsay, Brick, Mike, DJ, Harold, Duncan, and finally Cody. Duncan winked at me while he was walking to get one of the twelve chairs (which by the way were too pretty) that we were suppoused to be seated on. "Welcome actors," Chris McLean, the last year's host, said. "This time, we left Camp Wawanakwa and moved to Peanut Butter Film Studio!" "This is actually abandonated, so it's not a current studio right now," Cody said. "Wait. Do you mean there will be no producers, directors, or actors close? I'm done, I'm gonna leave this place." Anne Marie threaten. "I'm sorry Snooki, but you can't leave. You signed a contract," McLean always had the front. "Whatever. The show's format it's going to the same as the last one. One challenge per day, at the end of the day someone will go home, and at the end there will be just one camper left, who will be the winner, OK?" "Yeah, we know that McLean, could you hurry up?" Heather asked bitchy. "I missed you too Heath... So, right now, we're making up the teams. Lindsay," "Yes Calvin?" "It's Chris. And know, you're part of the Killer Musicians," "Yay!" "Also will be Harold," "Eccellente," the nerd replied. "What does that mean?" Dawn asked. "Excellent in Italian." "Oh...," "Guys, come on! Cody, Anne Marie, DJ, and Dawn, just are Musicians now," Chris said. "I'm fifteen now, Anne Marie," Cody said. "Screw you." "And the Screaming Singers will be Heather," "Really? I'm member of Duncan's team?" "It will be a pleasure, darling," Duncan replied. "Also does Eva," "You better stay out of my way," she said talking to Brick. "Brick," "No. You, better stay away of mine." "And the rest of the group...," I have to be honest. When Chris didn't announce my name on national T.V. I was very upset. But I didn't care. After that, we went to our cabins. They were separated by sexes, females in the left one, males in the right one. At the beginning, I was very excited about returning to the competition, new friends, new secrets. It was like having a new life! When this happened... "We haven't forgiven you, Asian b*tch!" Eva yelled at Heather, breaking my emotion. "Eva's right Heather, you did many wrong things, but that one was the worst! Even for you!" Dawn said. "Ladies, we have to stay together!" Anne Marie tried to fix the problem, but... "You better stay away, Snooki!" Heather insulted her. "How did you call me?" "Snooki. Do you miss Jersey Shore?" "I'm gonna kill you!" And a catfight started. I was trying to stop Heather with Lindsay, while Dawn and Eva were with Anne Marie. Things were so intense that afternoon, and that was how I spent my free time of the day. Great. I never thought I would be so deseperated for the challenge to begin. I really wanted to get out of that place and talk with Mike. Twenty minutes later Chris called us. Get out of here before someone stops you Zoey, I told to myself, I got out of my bed, went to the door of the cabin, and when I was openning it, Heather called me. "Zoey, right?" "That's me Heather," "Perfect! Hm, you know, I have been looking at you. You have talent, and you're such a good girl. We should be friends with Lindsay!" "Look, that's very nice, but I'm not going to form an alliance with you. I'm sorry." "What? No! An alliance? I don't do that anymore! I changed from last year! I'm different!" A part of didn't believe her, but the other was saying 'Give her the opportunity. Just one last opportunity', and that's why I replied "OK!" When we arrived to the cafeteria, where Chris was, he gave us the instructions for tha challenge. We should write a script, which included six characters, four at least, then we would have two hours to memorize it and act it in front of he and one "special" judge. We all knew he was talking about the Chef. So I met with my team and started discussing what we should do. Brick suggested a story about one family, very dramatic with some comedy. Anybody liked his idea. Then, Duncan suggested a play where he would kiss Heather and me. Heather slapped him, and then Eva. I looked at the other team, and they were already practicing. Then I remembered one short play I wrote on ninth grade, about a mystery in a mansion. Heather supported me like if she was my sister, also Mike, but Eva, Duncan, and Brick didn't like my idea. "Guys, Zoey's idea it's amazing!" Heather said. "We should do that!" "Heather, are you fine?" Duncan asked her. "What? Of course!" "No, you aren't. You're acting nice." Brick said. "And what's the problem?" "You're faking it!" Eva accused her. "What?" "Guys, she has changed," I said and everyone kept looking at me like twenty minutes. It was the longest silent in my whole life. "I'm with Zoey," Mike said. "We should give Heather an opportunity." "You've heard them. Now, Zoey, do you remember the lines?" The two hours went very fast. We had finished, thanks God, but I was a little nervous. It was just another challenge, but what it was the last one for me? I did it very bad the last season, practically I got eliminated first, Ezekiel returned when Brick joined. "Actors, it's your time to shine. The guest judge will be... The Chef!" "I knew it!" Lindsay said. "Yeah. Whatever. Killer Musicians, you go first!" They went to the stage, it was very tiny, but useful. Then Dawn and Lindsay started dancing and singing, when Anne Marie arrived and slapped them. Then DJ arrived as the police, who wanted to arrest the girls. Then Harold appeared as Anne Marie's husband, and Cody as Dawn's. I thought I would die of boredom when something happened. Harold kissed Anne Marie. It was a long kiss, and when it finished, Anne Marie slapped him with all she could. Then another fight started. Dawn was trying to comfort Anne, while Harold was in shock. He hadn't been so close to a girl in years. DJ and Cody left the scene, and Lindsay kept dancing and singing until the Chef threw her a stick. "Next ones!" Chris shouted. It was our turn. We started the scene very well, anybody had forgotten their dialogues, and then, Duncan started with his own scene. "Actually, Mrs. Bird," which was Heather's character. "is pregnant. And I'm the father." he said. "What?" Eva asked. "Yes. Is going to be a girl." "Really?" Heather asked nervously. "I'm sure!" "Hm, congratulations!" I said. "But we were talking about the killer, you know, the one who killed Mr. Body?" "Mrs. Eleanor is right, we should keep talking about Mr. Body," Mike said. "What? No! I'm talk about how we made the baby!" Duncan didn't stop talking. "You don't have to do this, Robert," Heather started to get angry. "Well, I do! Our friends must know!" "But that's not true!" "Really?" "Yes!" "Time's up! It was interesting guys," McLean said. "No, it wasn't. Is was boring." The Chef said. "Well, I'm gonna talk with the Chef and decide which team is the winner!" I left the stage and Mike asked to walk around for a minute. I accepted. It was like 7 P.M., so the sky was beautiful. We talked about more things, we laughed more, and became closer. Everything was perfect. Then Chris called us back. "The winners are... the Screaming Singers! Which means the Killer Musicians will have to vote out someone, tonight!" "Yes! We won!" I told and hugged Mike. "Yes! Thanks to you!" "What? No! We all acted!" "But it's your play!" "Ha, well, thanks!" And when I said that, I could see Heather and Duncan arguing behind a tree. Heather looked very angry, and Duncan was laughing so loud. I decided to ignore it and went to my cabin. That was an exhausting day, but I didn't regret of entering to another season. Let's see what happens next. Right now, I'm gonna try to focus on the game, and maybe later I could try something with someone. I don't know why Heather was that angry, but I'm gonna resolve that. Also, I don't know if trusting in her could be an smart decision. I'm gonna let the time decide. Well, I guess that's all for today. Goodnight. Episode 2 The first thing I noticed today was that Harold was absent. I was so curious, so I asked Lindsay what had happened. She told me her, DJ, Cody, and Dawn were safe. The final decision became between Anne Marie and Harold, and he had five votes against. At the breakfast, I seated with Heather and Lindsay. They were being very nice to me, really nice actually. I kinda started to like Heather, which was practically impossible. Everything was being peaceful, when Lindsay asked me: "And... Who do you like?" "What?" I asked and laughed. "You know, boys! Duh!" "Oh. Well, I like someone here, and—" "Really? You found someone here?" Heather asked rude. "Yeah. What's the matter?" "Darling, this show is full of losers, I mean that boy Brick. I think he's actually gay!" Lindsay laughed with Heather and I thought 'Please don't talk about Mike. Please!', but my request was ignore by the life. "And Milan!" Lindsay said. "Who?" Heather asked. "He's name is Mike," I said. "Hm, I don't know him, he's cute?" Heather asked. "He's cute, but so immature," Lindsay replied. "Well, he's cute actually...," I said. "What do you mean? He haven't even kissed a girl!" "That doesn't mean anything," "Anything? Z, if you like him you say it...," Heather said. "Really?" "Yes. Thanks God you don't have to sit with us." she said and started laughing. In that moment I wanted to kill Heather, she was laughing like Maleficent, and Lindsay was her slave. I remembered why everyone hated her. After that we went to meet Chris at the eliminations place. He was standing in the middle of a big stage, he looked like a Hollywood star. "Welcome campers! To the second challenge of this season!" "This is gonna be awesome!" Cody said and collided hands with DJ. "Yeah. Whatever, for this time, you're gonna have to watch this movie...," the Chef appeared and gave Chris a CD. The movie started. It was suppoused to be a comedy, but I didn't find it funny. Cody started laughing out lout and Chris shouted that he was out. We were very surprised about that, but no one said anything because we were talking about Chris McLean. A few minutes later, Brick and Mike laughed even louder than Cody, and they were kicked out by Chris too. In the next scene, which was performed by an actress who looked like Anne Marie 2, almost everyone started laughing. I found it kind of stupid. The movie talked about two detectives who want to keep a famous singer safe. Cruel humor, and I don't like that. I looked around and saw that we were only four, DJ, Eva, Heather, and me. And then, I understood. The challenge was to not laugh about the movie! I got ready and started, I was prepared for the winning! When this happened... That was HILARIOUS! And I was eliminated. But at least Heather wasn't there. Oh, wait a minute, she was. One hour after, we won the challenge thanks to Eva, anyway Heather stole the credits. Chris told us to yesterday's stage, we would write another script. In the way, I talked with Mike about the studio, the contestants, and what would be waiting for us in the future days. We arrived. Chris was already there with... B! Oh my God, I missed him so much! "Welcome to the second part of your challenge, basically, you'll have to make B laugh. Good luck!" Chris said and left. "Wow, that was quick." Anne Marie said. "We should start now," Dawn said and the Musicians started working. My team didn't care that much for the challenge, so we just met and started laughing about silly things. The time was up, and we didn't have an scene. "Last time, the Killer Musicians started, so this time the Screaming Singers will," Great. "Let's start!" We started to improvise an scene, which was literally 'The Sleeping Beauty'. "I shall give something to Snow White...," Heather said. "Aurora," Eva said. "Aurora... When she turns 16, she will die. Have a nice day!" "Oh no, what we're gonna do!" Brick said. "Don't worry, the princess won't die, she will be in a 100-year sleep. Have a nicer day!" Eva said. "One hundred years after...," Duncan said. "Oh, I woke up!" Zoey said. "I kissed you! And you woke up!" Mike said, anyway he didn't kiss me. "And they lived happily ever after...," Duncan finished the play. "B?" Chris asked and there was no reply. "I think you are...," "Wait a minute! I have something to tell," Heather said. "Hm, OK, go ahead Heather." "I just wanted to make sure you guys know that Zoey is in love with Mike. Bye!" Everybody started laughing. Heather had betrayed me. I thought she was nice, I thought she had changed. But I was wrong. I ran to my cabin and stayed there for hours, when someone appeared. "Zoey, can we talk for a minute?" someone asked. "Who you are?" "I'm Dawn, can I come in?" "Sure...," She openned the door, sat on my bed, and hugged me. "It's OK Zoey," "No, it isn't. I was doing the things right with Mike!" "Zoey, keep calm! I'm with you, Mike is. Nobody will hear Heather." "I guess you're right...," I told her just to be grateful, cause I was actually dying inside. "Oh, and, good luck," "Good luck?" "Your team lose." When I arrived to the elimination ceremony, everybody was already there. I knew I would get eliminated. Mike smiled at me, but I didn't reply. "Campers, it's time to vote...," Chris said, I took my electronic device and clicked on Heather's face. We all voted. "OK, the first safe camper is... Brick! Then Eva, and Mike. Congratulations, Duncan, you're safe too! Heather, Zoey, one of you is leaving tonight and that person is... Heather. Zoey, you can join your team, you're staying for another day." "Ha, I can't believe it actually worked...," Heather said. "What do you mean?" Eva asked. "A model agency offered me a contract, but I couldn't sign it if I was here, so I was totally fair eliminated." "And why you didn't leave in the first day?" I asked. "Cause I wanted to get kicked with some pride. Goodbye losers!" We were leaving when someone called Heather. "Yeah?" she replied. "What? I'm gonna stay here?!" We left before we could see Heather there. We arrived to the cabins, and that was a very funny night, laughing with the girls, and talking about boys. I'm so tired, Heather is gone, but still here. I'm gonna try to get Mike, and make new friends. Goodnight. Episode 3 Elimination Table Category:Competition stories Category:Drama stories